thechamberofaffinityfandomcom-20200214-history
The Chamber of Affinity Area Maps
This is where all the maps for the areas will be for use by the players of The Chamber of Affinity RPG. Gold Squares are treasure chests, Light Blue circles are switches, the Dark Green Blue room is the Bosses room, the Red room is the Mini Bosses room, the Yellow X in the Blue square is a safe point White squares are healing rooms, The panels with Green X teleport you to different places on the same floor. Other X marks teleport you to other floors. Maze of Shadows Floor Plan.png|Maze of Shadows Forbidden Forest Floor Plan.png|The Forbidden Forest Cradle of Good Floor Plan.png|The Cradle of Good Mysterious Tower Basement Floor.PNG|The Mysterious Tower Basement Floor Mysterious Tower Floor 1.PNG|The Mysterious Tower Floor 1 Mysterious Tower Floor 2.PNG|Mysterious Tower Floor 2 Mysterious Tower Floor 3.PNG|Mysterious Tower Floor 3 Mysterious Tower Floor 4.PNG|Mysterious Tower Floor 4 Mysterious Tower Floor 5.PNG|Mysterious Tower Floor 5 Mysterious Tower Floor 7.PNG|Mysterious Tower Floor 7 Boss battle floor. Serpent Swamp.PNG|Serpent Swamp Secret Glade.PNG|Secret Glade Western Shore.PNG|Western Shore Area Map Northern Coasts.PNG|Northern Coasts Area Map The Maze of Shadows The Maze of Shadows is very tricky there are traps everywhere and you could be going on in circles without even knowing it! There seems to be lots of treasure in this place. The Forbidden Forest The Forbidden Forest is completely unsafe and is incredibly dangerous! It is advised travelers pair in groups of two to avoid being surrounded in the pitch black darkness and the thick mist doesn't help either.There are several medium clearings and one huge clearing that is said to house the Boss of this place. The Cradle of Good This place is sacred to many and legendary to all! This is the resting place of one of the three keys to the Chamber of Affinity. Be wary as there are a lot of tricks traps and unexpected surprises around every corner! The Mysterious Tower The Mysterious Tower has many different tricks and traps just waiting to be sprung. The best way to get through it is to enter with friends. There are many floors of this tower each with several traps and puzzles to unlock and conquer! There is seven floors altogether not including the Basement. Solve the many puzzles and get past the traps to claim a bounty of Items in the Basement. Serpent Swamp A swamp filled with many snakes and lizards! The most terrifying of them all is an Adder known as Silas! Many cannibal lizards and even some frogs can be seen in this swamp. Legend has it there is a secret path to the Secret Glade hidden at the end of the swamp. Secret Glade This Glade is very precious, it holds a very sacred item. A great deal of Puzzle Boxes lie in this swamp. Many of them hold valuable items and spells. It is deffinately worth searching around. Western Shores The Western Shores are home to Salamandastron and several Hares. There are sand dunes and many crabs as well as Sea Vermin on shore. The Northlands The Northlands are treacherous and exceedingly stormy. The mountains and fields are filled with danger as Vermin like to lie in wait and strike when they are unexpected. (To be added later on) Northern Shores The Northern Shores are treacherous and stormy from time to time. Legend has it this is the same exact coast where Martin The Warrior was born. Green Isle Green Isle is the home of the High Rhulain, the High Queen of the Otters that live there! There are some Wildcats around the shores but not much is known about them. (To be added later on) Next Map ---> Category:RPG Category:MPRPG